Heroine Quest 41
<--Heroine Quest 40~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 42-> ---- Chapter 41: Twisted Will Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Imperial Tomb Enemies Encountered: Undead Dragon, Eternal Life Form, Bone Magi, Lich, Cursed Mercenary, Undead Centurion, Emperor Objective: Investigate the tree & the tomb! Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 2 Diamond, Unlock New Boss: Emperor ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red Rufa: "We are going back to the Imperial Tombs today to try and find more clues. Leemo, you're coming with us, right?" Leemo: "Yea...Yeah!" ~~ Enter Imperial Tomb ~~ Rufa: "Let's go back to the place where we found the tree stick last time." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Undead Dragon Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "A new stick has replaced the stick we fractured! Eh...... The glow is getting brighter?!" Fight: Eternal Life Form Rufa: "It's even more hostile than before. We got attacked just by standing next to it this time. Let's see what else is in this place." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Bone Magi Move to Red Tile: Event: Someone triggered a poison trap! You guys have been surrounded by purple gas!: Somebody is Deadly Poisoned! Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "I am not saying this because I am scared, but I feel we are being monitored..." Rufa: "Yeah, I have the same feeling as well." Leemo: "Phew, good thing I am not the only one." Fight: Lich Move to Red Tile: A lot of zombie hands reach out from the mud to grab you! Their hands are stained with oil and sticky substances!: Someone in the group is oily! Someone in the group is sticky! -2 Stamina Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Cursed Mercenary Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "The coffins here seem so luxurious... they have diamonds set on them as decoration..." Rufa: "Can diamonds be used for sword crafting? Go ahead and take them if you can use them." Leemo: "Really? Diamonds are used for sword crafting less often than other materials, but they are very valuable." Rufa: "If we don't take them, they will fall into the hands of tomb robbers sooner or later." Tomb Robber: "How did you know I was here!" Leemo: "Someone is in the coffin!!!" Fight: Undead Centurion Leemo: "That should be all the diamonds here." Rufa: "Leemo, someone is behind you!" Leemo: "?!" Rufa: "That person is running up the stairs!" Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "So...Someone is standing there. It doesn't look like an undead." Rufa: "That mark on his forehead... That's the crest of the Torbane family!" Leemo: "Torbane? You mean Torbane as in the royal bloodline?" Rufa: "Yes, and I believe the person who we are looking at is the current ruler of the empire, emperor Sarven." Event: A Huge slab falls down from above! Together, you shatter the fallen stone into pieces. Not without getting a few scratches, though.: -200 HP Leemo: "Such bad luck! To have the ceiling fall off on us like that!" Rufa: (I felt a brief moment of hostility...... perhaps that wasn't an accident!) Move to Boss Tile: Leemo: "G...Greetings, are you the emperor?" Emperor: "You kids realize that this isn't some kind of playground?" Leemo: "K...Kids? Err...W...We are just here to......" Emperor: "............ ......!!!" Leemo: "Eh? Did I say something wrong?" (His facial expression totally changed.) Rufa: "Watch out!" Fight: Emperor Leemo: "Rufa, you must have noticed it too, right?" Rufa: "Right, his wounds automatically recover soon after we inflict them." Leemo: "In a sense, this is more undead than any undead we've faced." Emperor: "Looks like you guys know more than I had expected." # No no no, we don't know anything # What gave you that illusion? # Yep, we know everything already # Emperor: "There is no point in lying. I know you kids are here to investigate the tree of life buried underneath this tomb." # Emperor: "There is no point in lying. I know you kids are here to investigate the tree of life buried underneath this tomb." # Rufa: "Why are you so honest?!" Emperor: "............" Leemo: "That look in his eyes has changed back..." Emperor: "As you can see, the tree of life is slowly losing its power. It has been influenced by the dead here for too long." Leemo: "Losing energy... is the tree of life going to die?" Emperor: "Or more precisely, the tree is going to turn. In time, the tree's life energy will all transform into death energy." Leemo: "Oh god, the tree of life will become the tree of death!" Rufa: "Not even the emperor such as yourself can solve this problem?" Emperor: "What we need is a phoenix feather. The feather can revitalize the sacred tree's life energy. The only problem to this approach is that the Phoenix clan heir has been missing for some time." Leemo: "Phoenix clan heir...... isn't that..." Rufa: "Okay, we'll try to look for him." Emperor: "The tree doesn't have much time left. I'd rather have you guys give up and never come back here. This place is far more dangerous than you think." Quest Complete! Leemo: "It feels unreal, to meet the emperor for the first time in a place like this. Rufa, why did you interrupt me back there? I thought we already found the Phoenix clan heir?" Rufa: "We should be wary of the emperor. We really know nothing about him." # Agreed. The way he shows indifference to such an urgent matter... # How so? Care to explain? # Rufa, you're thinking too much again # (blank) # Rufa: "Back there, he's shown a very intimidating presence. Even under the circumstances that we learned about his secrets. There is no doubt the emperor has more secrets, and we must keep ours." # okay.....maybe i really was thinking to much. Leemo: "Now that you mention it, right."Category:Imperial Tomb Category:Heroine Quests Category:Smith Tokens Category:Diamond